


Yes or No

by MadameClutch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Arguments, Best Friend Phasma, Cake, Drabble, F/M, Female Bonding Time, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Forgive Me, Immaturity, Mention of pegging, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Out of Character, Polyamory, Polyandry, Sithmas, Some crude humor, Spanking, This is pretty much a dumb fic, This was in my head all day, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameClutch/pseuds/MadameClutch
Summary: They were idiots.But they were your idiots.A.N.- This work is open for suggestions/prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that's been in my head for the last few hours.

"Another message for you, Officer." The distorted voice of Captain Phasma came from behind you. Hanging your head briefly and muttering a few choice words before turning to take the slip of paper from the towering woman. She chuckled as you unfolded the paper resignedly.

You groaned as you read the note.

_Do you like us?_  
_[ ] Yes  [ ]No_

 

You crumpled the piece of paper in your hands, glaring at the laughing captain as you stormed out of your office and into the hall. Your head whipped around until you caught sight of a slicked back mop of bright red hair ducking back into a closet some ways down the corridor.

Striding quickly over, you yanked open the door, glaring up at the duo. Kylo Ren, as intimidating as he was, was hiding behind a crimson faced Hux. Both men began to stammer as you cocked your hip, waiting for them to stop trying to explain why they were both crammed into such a small room.

"Really, guys?" Your foot taps as you interrupt their excuses. You toss the wadded up paper at them, watching it ricochet off the Knight's helmet and landing under a shelf of sanitation supplies. "WE'VE BEEN MARRIED FOR SIX MONTHS. OF COURSE I LIKE YOU IDIOTS."

Ignoring the badly hidden snickers coming from the few officers who had overheard the exchange, you slammed the closet back shut, going as far as locking it before walking calmly back to your work station. You shook your head as you went back to typing out reports that had been requested by General Hux.

Not only had you married the two most intimidating men in the First Order, you had apparently married the most immature.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messaging your best friend with the aftermath of a fight between your two dork husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: H-R stands for Hux-Ren, which I'm throwing in as the readers last name, seeing as she married BOTH of our beloved dorks.

[Data Message- 2300]

 

[Officer H-R]: You awake, Phas?!!?!!?!

 

[Cap. Phasma]: Not really. What's so important that you need to add so much punctuation?

 

[Officer H-R]: Remember how my _beloved_ husbands were fighting earlier?

 

[Cap. Phasma]: .... Yes...?

 

[Officer H-R]: [Data file attached- File Name: Spoons]

 

[Cap. Phasma]: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

 

[Officer H-R]: Absolutely not! I'm looking at them right now.

 

[Cap. Phasma]: .... I would have guessed that Kylo would be the "big spoon"

 

[Office H-R]: Aren't they adorable when they cuddle?!!?!

 

[Cap. Phasma]: Again with the punctuation.

 

[Cap. Phasma]: I won't be able to look at them the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys upset you and try to make it up to you.

You had locked yourself in the 'fresher. Again. And now the two men responsible for your bad mood were pleading outside of the door.

 

"Darling, we didn't mean to make you angry." Hux's normally commanding tone was softened and laced with concern as he tentatively knocked at the door for the millionth time.

 

Then came the mechanically filtered voice of your other third. "Please come out, Sweetling." You felt a soft nudge at your mind; nothing invasive, though. Kylo had tried to reach out to you with the Force a couple times, but each time he was met with resistance.

 

"Go away, assholes." You announced through the door. "That vase was a wedding gift. From my parents. And you broke it."

 

Earlier that day, you had taken lunch in your quarters only to walk in and find your partners horsing around. Apparently Hux had challenged Ren to a game of cards to pass the time. It had been going well, albeit more in favor of the Force user, until Hux had realized that his husband was cheating.

 

First the cards were thrown. Then a glass. Followed by a few choice words and a punch.

 

It was then that you walked in, finding your husbands locked together trying to throw each other to the floor. Your shout drew the men's attention, their heads jerking toward the sound of your voice. Unfortunately, their movements caused them to overbalance and topple over, knocking over and shattering the blown glass vase that had been given to you.

 

So there you were, pissed off and locked in the bathroom, listening to your men grovel.

 

"Sweetling, what if..."

 

"What if we make it up to you?" Hux cut Ren off, earning him a light smack to the ribs.

 

You frowned at the door. "How? It was a meaningful gift."

 

Kylo's voice, louder now as he had taken off his helmet, reached your ears. "Come out and we'll show you."

 

You sighed, unlocking the door and stepping out. Both men wilted under your stare. You raised your eyebrow at your redhead husband, whose hands were behind his back. "Well?" you said, raising an eyebrow.

 

"We got you this." The man pulled his hands from behind his back, handing you a plump, orange, angry ball of kitten. The pair of men watched as you took the feline, giving each other a look as you cooed and petted the animal.

 

"Awwww, sweetie!" you said to the meowing cat. "Are those big, bad daddies trying to use you to bribe me into forgiving them?" You hugged the kitten to your chest, your singsong words calming her slightly.

 

As the cat cuddled herself into your hold, you turned to Hux and Kylo, ignoring their grins. "You two are still in trouble, I hope you know." You stepped up to the pair, leaning up on tiptoe to kiss one man, and then the other. "But I love you. And I love my gift. Now if you excuse me, Millicent and I have some bonding to do."

 

You wandered off, still holding the cat to your chest. Hux turned to Kylo, his face twisted with confusion. "Millicent? Who names a cat Millicent?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I know that one was kinda rambly.  
> But its cute in my head.  
> Shush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio is in the middle of a prank war.

"Do you think he'll notice?" You whispered to Kylo as the pair of you stole a couple more glances at Hux, who happened to be patrolling the bridge at the moment.

 

"If he hasn't noticed yet, he probably won't." Kylo's masked face turned to follow his husband's movements, the black metal hiding the huge grin plastered across his face.

 

The three of you were currently in the middle of a prank war. The jokes had been quite tame at first; toothpaste instead of cream filling in a cookie, alarms set for the wrong time of day, salt shakers being unscrewed. That sort of thing.

 

But then Hux decided to take it up a notch by replacing Kylo's ash collection with kitty litter. Millicent, the poor, innocent thing, had nearly lost her life when Kylo discovered her doing her business where he normally kept his grim keepsake.

 

Once calm had been restored, Millicent fished out from under the couch, and a new console installed to replace the one that had been cut to bits, Kylo proposed an offer to you.

 

Help him get back at the ginger.

 

It had taken a few days of careful planning to get to this point. Sneaking behind Hux's back to replace the bottles in the shower was near impossible due to his adherence to his schedule. But it was well worth it. The entire staff occupying the bridge of the Finalizer was doing their best to not stare at their General as he passed by them.

 

You leaned closer to Kylo, your eyes shining with mirth. "I can't believe you talked me into this!"

 

A huff of amusement distorted through Kylo's helmet. "Never knew pink hair would look good on him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Hux with pink hair amuses me. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of reading on your day off~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank ElmiDol for giving me permission to reference her works in this one.

"Armitage, love, come read this!" You called as you scrolled through a page on your datapad. On your days off, you liked to spend time relaxing and reading stories that were posted to a not-so-regulation site. Your husband, the general, turned a blind eye to the site, knowing that the supporters and crew of the First Order needed an outlet for their fantasies, even if some were more ... libidinous than others.

 

The slender ginger looked behind your chair, his eyes scanning the paragraph of the tale you were currently reading. His soft chuckle ruffled your hair, his hand reaching to scroll the page so he could read more of the story.

 

"Who wrote this?" he questioned, marking your place in the fiction before flipping it to the first chapter. He skimmed through the paragraphs, his face gaining a bit of a blush as he came across a section that described "his" creative, albeit rather intimate, methods of raising the body temperature of a chilled officer-in-training.

 

You grinned up at him, watching him read. "One of the technicians, TA-something. She has quite the imagination, and is very much one of my favorite authors." You took back control of your datapad, scrolling to the chapter you had previously been reading. "I absolutely adore the idea of our husband baking muffins. Do you think we could talk him into making us some?"

 

Hux threw his head back and laughed, your own giggle mingling with his. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead. "That, dear wife, is something I would gladly love to see. Maybe we could get him a Darth Vader apron?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The works I had in mind were:
> 
> Woes of an Officer in Training
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10704213/chapters/23710467
> 
> and
> 
> Technical Error
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10561516/chapters/23332450
> 
> <3<3<3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Hux-Ren has talked her husbands into taking a vacation to the location of her choice.

The wind tickled across your face, disturbing your hair as you lounged back against Hux, his fingers carefully tucking the errant strands behind your ear. You hum in thanks before taking a sip of your extremely sweet and fruity, and slightly spiked, drink.

 

This was the life.

 

"Dear, I'm very glad we were actually able to take a break from First Order work and have a vacation."

 

He smiles down at you, his pale skin already turning a slight pink from the prolonged exposure to the sun. It had taken weeks of begging and pleading on your part to convince your husbands to relax for once. Goodness knows building a super weapon was stressful work.

 

"I agree, my love. It is quite enjoyable to not have officers demanding my time for a few days." Hux continued to stroke his fingers along your cheek, finally able to openly show his affection for you without being behind closed doors.

 

The two of you sat in the sun, enjoying the ambient sounds around you.

 

"Hux?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Is Kylo still sulking in our rooms?"

 

"Yes he is."

 

You sipped your cocktail with smiling lips.

 

"Is it the sand?"

 

"You know very well he doesn't like sand. He says it's 'coarse and rough and irritating...'"

 

"And it gets everywhere!" You both finished the sentence together.

 

In the distance, barely audible over the sounds of the waves meeting the expansive beach and cawing of the seabirds, the sound of a raging Force user could be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to.  
> I giggled the whole time.  
> And I regret nothing.
> 
> Edit- I'm not opposed to prompts for these three. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijinks ensue during one of the General's famed speeches.

"Do it. I dare you." you whispered to the black-clad Knight standing next to you.

 

"....." His silence was louder than the words that your other spouse was reciting to the mass of stormtroopers crowded into the auditorium. Hux was giving an impassioned speech about the future of the galaxy under the rule of the First Order and Supreme Leader Snoke.

 

Your head turned imperceptibly toward Kylo, a quick flash of a pout crossing your face. You heard the leather of his gloves tightening as his hands curled into fists. Ren was obviously trying to ignore your silent begging.

 

As Hux continued his pontificating, you kept glancing at Kylo, giving him mock sniffles accompanied by a very slight lip quiver.

 

Finally, near to the end of the General's oration, you heard your husband sigh through his mask as he gave in.

 

"As we build this great weapon," Hux spoke, his eyes bright with passion, "we strive toward unity-eep! in the galaxy." He had jumped slightly, his voice raising in pitch for a split second as if he had been prodded or pinched suddenly.

 

The roar of the crowd applauding him filled the air as he stepped down from the podium. His triumphant stride was broken only by his hand moving to rub his behind discreetly.

 

You stared up at Kylo, your eyes wide. "You didn't." You hissed, flabbergasted. "You pinched his ass?!"

 

Your questioning was met with stoic silence.

 

Behind the mask, Kylo was grinning wickedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two within an hour?! Whaaat?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What an awkward situation for the Lieutenant to walk in on.  
> Well, awkward for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This imagining has me upping the rating up to Teen.  
> Okay?  
> Okay.

"Oh, Force, Phas. It was horrible."

 

"That bad?" The blonde woman topped off your glass of wine, which you promptly drained.

 

"Of all the nights for someone to walk in on us, it had to be the night that both Kylo and Armitage had free." You shook your head, your cheeks blazing as you pictured Lieutenant Mitaka's horrified expression at finding you and your spouses in a very compromising position.

 

"And Ren didn't kill him" Phasma was fighting back laughter as she sipped at her own drink. She had been the first one you had turned to about the situation. Neither Hux nor Ren wanted to discuss it, both ignoring you or changing the subject. You hadn't seen much of Mitaka since, either, except for his back as actually ran away in an attempt to avoid you.

 

"Kylo wasn't in any position to kill anyone at the time."

 

"... Was he on top?"

 

"Phas!" you exclaimed, hitting at her arm, thankful that she had taken off her armor before meeting you for drink and discussion.

 

"Well? Was he?"

 

"... No."

 

"Oh, so it was Hux?"

 

".... Not exactly."

 

"... Oh dear lord."

 

You looked away, flushing with embarrassment and saying nothing.

 

"I, for one, wouldn't have _pegged_ Hux as being into that."

 

Phasma's laughter only got louder as you groaned and buried your head in your arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odd noises intrigue the husbands.

It wasn't very often that Kylo took his helmet off in public, but this situation called for it. Both he and Hux had their ears pressed tight to the door to their rooms, their faces flickering between horror, disbelief, and confusion at the noises coming from within.

 

"Are you sure about this?" They picked out Phasma's voice easily, the Captain's tone unmistakable.

 

"Yes please, Phas. I've needed this for a while now, and the boys can't get it right."

 

Hux's countenance turned a bright crimson as he drew himself up indignantly. Ren motioned for him to be quiet as there was a shuffle of movement followed by the rustling of clothing being removed, followed by a yelp.

 

"Kriff! Your hands are cold!" Their wife's voice was tinged with amusement.

 

"Ugh, fine. Oil, then?" Kylo frowned as he heard Phasma open a container, most likely a bottle of scented oil that the trio kept on hand for more...intimate fun.

 

"Just a bit. Let me get comfortable."

 

The two men leaned harder on the door as a loud groan echoed out into the hallway. Ren's hand strayed toward his light saber as the moans continued, occasionally broken by Phasma asking of she was doing it right, or if their wife wanted it harder.

 

"That's IT." Hux nearly yelled as he keyed open the door, storming in. "NOW SEE HERE... I... oh..."

 

Both you and Phasma looked at the men now standing just inside the doorway of your living area. Phasma stepped away from where you were laying on the couch, your shirt drawn up your torso, her hands covered in oil.

 

You rolled your eyes, sitting up, but holding your shirt up to avoid getting it dirty. "Oh, come on, guys. She's just giving me a massage.

 

 

You mumbled about them being idiots as you lay back down, Phasma shaking her head at the embarrassed men as she went back to working a knot out of your muscles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mixed feelings on that one. It sounds better in my head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hux is sick, the Missus and Mister help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to mind because I'm fighting back a cold.

"Daddy isn't feeling well, Millie." You used your sweetest voice while carrying the purring cat over to the bed that contained your husband. Hux grumbled, muttering something about incessant baby talk as he tugged the blankets up over his shivering body. Somehow, he had caught a cold while going about his rounds on Starkiller Base.

 

"Oh, look at him, sweetie." You played with the kittens paws, making her gesture at Hux's miserable form. "Him is so terribly ill, yes he is~"

 

"Stoooooooop..." the ginger whined, reaching a hand out from his cocoon to swat at you halfheartedly. "My head is pounding. And I can't stop worrying about who's going to run things while I'm incapacitated."

 

You gestured absently with one hand, plopping Millicent down on top of Hux as you exited the bedroom. "Don't worry. Kylo said he'd keep an eye on things today."

 

There was a loud thump, followed by swearing as Hux fumbled around the bedroom, exiting hurriedly with his trousers half done up and his undershirt on backwards. You giggled and watched for a moment as he struggled in an attempt to get dressed before taking pity on him and herding your whining husband back to bed.

 

 

"But he's going to destroy my consoles!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact- I talk to my cats like that.


	11. Chapter 11

It took you all of two seconds to figure out that the new radar technician was Kylo.

 

The tall, gangly man had announced himself rather loudly to the entire break room populous, and you had to bite back peals of laughter. He looked so uncomfortable in his jumpsuit and vest, and that wig. THAT WIG. You quickly finished your breakfast and left the room to go tell your other husband.

 

Over the next few hours, you made it your mission to mess with Kylo. First, you kicked his wrench away from him. You heard him call you a "jerk-face" as you walked away. You giggled to yourself until you stumbled over nothing and nearly fell. You turned to look at Kylo, glaring at him as he tried his best to not grin.

 

As payback, you made sure to assign him to one of the crankiest technicians for training. She was griping at him, going on about a calicinator and a muffin. You passed by him again and stuck your tongue out before taking a huge bite of the muffin you had gotten from the cafeteria as a snack.

 

Of course, he caught up to you and pulled you into a closet when no one was looking. You left somewhat breathless after a quick make-out session with your raven-haired husband. As you walked, you surreptitiously rubbed your bottom; he had given you a spanking in retaliation for earlier.

 

The next time you passed him, he was giving a speech about how ripped Kylo Ren was to a couple stormtroopers. You rolled your eyes and threw in your two cents as you walked by.

 

"Ripped? I heard he was a jerk-face."

 

You heard Kylo's sigh of exasperation as you sauntered off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had the idea and went with it. *shrug* Made me giggle on a stormy night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the lady somehow manages to get a sunburn in space.

Your hand hovered over your shoulder, fingers twitching aggressively above your beet-red skin. Hearing the soft click of Hux's boots and the snapping sound of a bottle of lotion being opened, you dropped your hand into your lap.

 

"I still don't know how you managed to get a sunburn. Indoors. In space." Your husband sighed as he dropped down to sit behind you on the couch. There was a soft rustling as he removed his gloves and pushed his jacket sleeves up his arms. You winced as he squirted a sizeable glob of the cool lotion on your heated skin.

 

You moaned softly as Hux gently rubbed the cream into your sore back. "I have sensitive skin!" You pleaded, tapping your foot up and down to distract yourself from the growing urge to scratch at your burn. "And the lights in the gym are ridiculously bright."

 

Behind you, your husband snorts softly to hide a laugh, amused by your petulant tone. He leans to place a gently kiss to your inflamed upper back, careful to avoid both hurting you and getting lotion on his mouth. "As you wish, dearest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since I've gotten sunburnt, and I forgot how much it hurts and itches. *aloe everywhere*


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader doesn't want to.  
> But she has to.  
> The husbands say so.

"I don't wanna!" You whined, burying your face in Millicent's thick fur. The small, plump cat simply continued purring as you groaned your frustration into her side.  


"But, you have to, my dear." Hux sat in the armchair across from your bed, casually scrolling through a datapad that he balanced on one knee. "You've taken quite enough time off work, and now you need to get back into the swing of things."  


You casually raised your hand, extending your middle finger in his general direction. He was right though, and you knew it. Your leave of absence had originally been planned to last a week, but that somehow turned into two, then three... And now you were facing disciplinary action if you didn't go back soon.  


_****He's right. Its well past time for you to go back to work, love._ The whisper soft tickle of your other husband's voice speaking straight into your mind set you back to groaning, your noises mingling with the soft snore of the sleeping cat who was doing an excellent job of being a pillow.  


It was when you felt a swift slap across your bottom, obviously not Armitage, who had not left his seat, that you finally stood, glaring around the room as you searched for your clothing.  


"Fuck, FINE." You yelled, hoping that Kylo could hear you from wherever he was at the moment. "I'll go. But I'm going to kick your ass when I see you next, _Master Ren."_  


Hux stifled a snort as he watched you struggle into your clothing, hoping you didn't hear him, lest he draw your wrath as well.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?!  
> Its me!  
> Hopefully I'll get back on track now!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have gotten out of hand.

Kylo stared in disbelief at the scene in front of him.

His wife was laying on the floor, her face the picture of innocence as she dozed peacefully. It wasn't unusual for her to be taking a nap, though she usually didn't use the remnants of a cake as a pillow.

The Knight tiptoed his way through the wreckage, lifting his cloak with one hand to avoid trailing it through a frosting rose. He shook his head sadly as he watched the bright pink icing bleed into the once pristine carpet. With his free hand, he shooed Millicent away from his wife, a groan diatorting through the mouthpiece of his helmet as he noted the streaks of blue and purple decorating the cat; obviously they had once decorated the cake.

When he was finally at the other end of the living area, Kylo sent a quick ping to his husband, trying not to smile fondly as their wife shifted in her sleep, nuzzling her cheek into the ruined confection.

Goodness she was adorable.

Force, he loved her.

And good thing it was Armitage's turn to clean up after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story maaay be influenced by my real life than I had planned on it being.  
> ^_^;;
> 
> Visit my Instagram to see the cake I based this short on! @mmeclutch


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holiday season. Has arrived, and the wifey is getting festive!

Troopers and Officers alike hurriedly cleared a path for the raging Knight of Ren who just so happened to be storming his way to the bridge of the Finalizer. More than one person was roughly thrust aside as Kylo stomped past the gawping people, ignoring their stares.

 

Of course, his wife was feeling _crafty_ this week. The black-clad man growled as he strode down the hall, pausing only to send a small, annoying droid flying down the corridor that crossed his.

 

Kylo's anger was nearly palpable as he prowled onto the catwalk that spanned the center of the bridge, his steps quickening as he sighted his husband, apparently lost in thought as he gazed out onto the vast expanse of the galaxy.

 

He finally came to a halt, his hands clenching and unclenching as he stood slightly behind Hux. Several minutes passed before Kylo broke the silence.

 

"She knit me... A scarf." The redheaded general could nearly hear his spouse's teeth grinding through his mask as the Knight lifted the end of the offending garment. "There. Are. Bells. On. It." He stated, accenting each word with a jingle of the scarf.

 

His calmly looked over his shoulder, his gaze sweeping over the slightly taller man, a soft snort escaping his nostrils.

 

"Its not that bad, Ren. You'll live."

 

"Not bad?!" The Knight splattered. "Its atrocious!"

 

Hux sighed and almost audibly rolled his eyes, turning to face his husband. "At least she didn't knit you something that lights up." He said with a sniff, ignoring the blinking lights that spelled out "Merry Sithmas" on the handmade sweater he had been _persuaded_ to wear.

 

A choking sound coming from the helmeted man as he tried to mask his mirth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.- Seeing as Ep8. comes out NEXT WEEK (HOLY COW AAAAAHHHHH I'M SO HAPPY), I'll probably not post another chapter until after I've seen the movie. I've been doing such a good job avoiding spoilers, trailers, hints, everything (Except that Pop! Vinyl I saw that's making me question stuff...), but only because I've put Twitter and some fanfic reading on hold...  
> But ANYWAY. I'll be back soon!!!


	16. Chapter 16

You rolled your eyes as you absently turned the volume of your datapad up slightly, trying to drown out the sounds of your arguing husbands. Kylo had been on a rampage again, this time destroying several crucial areas of the starship, and Hux was less than pleased. You flinched slightly at the sound of something shattering against the closed door of your bedroom, hoping that whatever had been broken was easily replaced amd not too expensive.

 

"THAT'S IT" Your ginger husband's voice carried through the walls, followed by a koment of scuffling sounds. Pausing your music, you turned toward the door, your eyebrow arching with curiosity as you heard a series of crisp slapping noises, accompanied by some hoarse protests.

 

Within moments, Kylo stormed out of the bedroom, limping slightly and scowling as he prowled his way out of your apartments, most likely to destroy something else.

 

Hux emerged shortly after, rubbing his dominant hand softly, his mouth scowling slightly. "Kriffing brat of a man-child..." He mumbled to himself as he went to scour the kitchen for ice to soothe his aching hand.

 

You blinked with disbelief, your mind connecting the dots slowly. Twisting around in your chair, you stared at your husband. "Did.. Did you... SPANK him?!" Your voice screeched slightly as you questioned Hux.

 

He nodded, sighing almost noiselessly as he held the ice to his palm. "In my defense, he was behaving badly. Goodness knows a spanking is far from a proper punishment for destryoing an entire sector."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, ElmiDol for sparking my creativity for this one by calling Kylo a brat. <3
> 
> Also, I SAW THE LAST JEDI LAST NIGHT. Thoughts?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a prompt from ElmiDol
> 
> "I vote you do a ficlet in Yes or No of either Hux or Ren grabbing Millicent's toothbrush on accident.  
> Something good has to come from that!"

Hux walked out of the 'fresher after taking an abnormally long time, picking something out of his teeth.

"Darling, I think Millicent has been on the counter again," he said as he examined the long, orange hair that had managed to wedge itself in his smile. "I found at LEAST five hairs in my toothbrush this morning."

You frowned, setting your datapad down in your lap. Jumping up on the counters and exploring had been an issue with Millicent for a while after your husbands had given her to you, but lately she had been good about staying off them.

"Huh. Well, I'll have a chat with her," you mused, slightly baffled by her apparent bad behavior.

"Please do." Hux strode to the door of your apartments, pausing to place a kiss atop your head before leaving to get an early start on his workday.

 

\- - - - -

_The next morning:_

 

"Damnit, Millicent!" Your ginger husband yelled from the 'fresher, coming out in a fury, his mouth covered in toothpaste foam. He looked around the living room for the offending feline. Spotting her, he stalked over to the cat, shaking his toothbrush at her angrily. "You stay off the counters, brat!"

Millicent darted off, confused as to why one of her fathers was yelling at her. You nearly tripped over the fleeing beast, nearly dropping your large cup of coffee on the poor animal. You looked at your husband with shock, your eyebrows shooting up towards your hairline.

"What the hell was that about?!"

"She keeps shedding on my toothbrush, see?!"" Hux gestured at you with the object, his face quickly contorting from anger to confusion as you began laughing heartily.

"What the kriff is so funny?!"

You shook with laughter, waving him off until your mirth subsided to a soft giggle.

"That... That's not your toothbrush." The man stared blankly, his eyes darting back and forth between you and the aformentioned brush.

"Its... Not?"

You shook your head, snorting again with amusement.

"No, its Millie's."

Your already pale husband blanched even whiter before sprinting off to rinse his mouth several times over.

Laughing, you called out to him. "You should apologize to our daughter!"

Your glee was met with loud, gargle-y yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this.  
> Thank you ElmiDol for the prompt. <3


End file.
